Death Note 2: The One Who Won
Background Four years after Light Yagami's, Kiras death, a shinigami who calls himself Light, travels down to earth to give John William Grant a former brillant student who attended Wammys house, with Near, Mello and Matt. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes and is 182cm tall. Originally L thought that J would become the next L, since he was the smartest child and even slightly resembled his mentor. Becoming rich after Kira's death, he stated that his life felt empty and that the world lacked justice. But this changed all when he became the owner of the death note dropped by the Shinigami Light. Season One: ''' '''Tells how J get a death note, and uses it to kill criminals. Also shows how Near who is now L starts his investigation in the Kira case. While Near has first troubles finding a suspect, a young woman tracks J down... Rebirth Challenge Test ''' '''Suspect Conflict Meeting ' '''Season Two: ' 'The I.W.A.K hacks into the SPK database. Now knowing how Kira kills, they begin their independent investigation in the Kira case. But both J's and Near's plans change when a insane yet highly intelligent man begins to kill people to challenge Daniel McLaughlin, L and Kira. ' '''Members I.W.A.K ''' '''Soul Hunt Detective Police Season Three: ' '''With both Near, the SPK and the I.W.A.K investigating John, John begins to feel the pressure. He begins to create failsafes, and a trap which could eliminate the I.W.A.K. While both, John and Near work to eliminate each other, they both try to catch the serial killer. ' '''Fail Safehouse Door Safe Two Database ' '''Season Four: ' 'Now suspecting J, Near knows that he has to act fast in order to not get killed. Using the agents R and I, Near takes John into custody, but is forced to release him, because the killings don't stop after he took John and Elizabeth in custody. Then John and Near are able to trace back certain killing to the serial killer. ' '''Picture Custody Increase Decrease Game R''' 'Season Five: ' 'Feeling the pressure, Near tries to take David White, Kiras disciple into custody, only to be stopped by I who tells him that it could be J's plan to let David be taken into custody. While doing this, they get closer and closer to the serial killer. ' 'Plan ' 'White ' '''Black Glass Water I ' '''Season Six: ' '''Something bad happens to the I.W.A.K which only makes Near more suspicious. While in the meantime, they fight their last battle against serial killer... Knowing that he has no proof against J he sets up a trap using himself as trap. While R and I make a shocking discovery, J finally decides to put his plan to kill the SPK into action. Will Near prove himself to be worthy to the title L, and prove J's guilt, or will John be able to outsmart Near and kill the SPK? Luck Assault Attack Blood Proof Endgame Category:Fan Fiction